Adventure in Egypt
by MapleB'99
Summary: Yugi & his friends are invited to tag along on a trip to Egypt with Yugi's Grandfather. Little do they know what lies in store for them when the ancient spirits of Egypt decide to show themselves through the Millennium items. Slight au. NO YAOI
1. Egypt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh in any shape or form. *sighs* (Oh the things I could do…)**

**This is the first chapter of my new fanfic - enjoy! **

**Chap 1 - Egypt! **

Yugi and his friends made their way to the game shop on the first day of summer vacation. Eager as they were that school was finally out, they were also very eager to get inside to the nice, cool air conditioning that awaited them. After easing themselves into their seats with a nice, iced drink, Mr. Mutou walked in.

"Well hello kids, enjoying this beautiful summer day, are we?" He raised his hands to his hips as the 5 stared back at him, "Grandpa, it's almost 40 in the shade, we were starting to melt out there!" Yugi fanned himself and panted to exaggerate.

"True, but where I have plans for you all, it can get much hotter than 40 degrees," he pointed, making them all curious to what his plans were.

"What're those plans, Gramps?" Joey questioned, and the other four, nodding along.

"Well, I have just received a call from one of my colleagues, asking me for help excavating a temple they've just found back in Egypt," he explained.

"That's really great for you, Grandpa! But what does that have to do with us?" Yugi asked as the rest looked to Mr. Mutou for an answer.

"Actually,it has a lot to do with you 5!" He took a seat at the table they were sitting at. "I am wondering, if you all would like to come with me?" he glanced around, looking for a response.

At once, they all began clamouring over one another,

"Really Gramps? Aw yeah!"

"Really? No way!"

"A trip to Egypt?"

"You mean it Grandpa?!"

Grandpa Mutou waved his hands to shush them, "Yes, yes, I really do mean it," he laughed.  
"When would we go? And where would we stay? The others would need to ask their parents first!" Yugi rambled.

"The trip is only in 3 days," Yugi opened his mouth to ask another question, but Mr. Mutou intervened, "but I have already taken everything into account by asking for their parents permission and I have plans for you made in Egypt already." Everyone's smiles grew wider.

"Wow Mr. Mutou, this is so cool, I can't wait to go home and pack!" Tea raved.

"That is a good idea, Tea, I think all of you should go home and pack as soon as possible! I have a list of things you will need, before you all go."

Everyone got up from their seats, excitedly, the heat no longer apparent to them.

Yugi hugged his Grandfather, "Thanks so much, Grandpa. I don't think anyone can wait!"

"I can't wait either Yugi, and it's about time I took you to see one of my Egyptians digs!"

Yugi and his grandfather smiled at each other, and laughed.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Did you like it?! I'm sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer - I promise!**

**This is my first ever fanfic! So, all reviews are welcome. Just no flames please, but I'll take any constructive criticism.**

**Thanks Guys,**

**Emma**


	2. The Temple

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh in any shape or form **

**Hello! **

**I am back with chapter two. Didn't take me very long….**

**This one's a lot longer. Hope it's good!**

**Chapter: 2 **

The flight was extremely long and stuffy, especially according to Joey, who had to shove head of the person off his shoulder repeatedly as they were taking a nap. The whole flight took about 12 hours in total. Mind you, that's not even including the mid-flight stop.

The gang was getting their bags at luggage collection when someone spotted their driver, a man holding a sign saying '_Mr. Mutou.' _They all hopped in the van and were sped off through the bustling streets of Cairo and eventually into a calmer part of the city.

After about an hour drive, they arrived at a small, run-down hotel, they place at which they were to stay called, _Hotel Isis. _

"Hotel Isis?" Tristan questioned as the hotel sign came into view. "Isn't that like, the Egyptian god of death?"

"You must be thinking of Osiris, Tristan," Mr. Mutou pointed out. "Isis is an Egyptian _goddess, _known for her motherly qualities as well as her magic."

"I see," Tristan replied.

The car pulled into the lot and they all got out, once again stretching their legs after sitting for so long. They checked into the hotel and each got their assigned rooms. Yugi and Ryou would be sharing a room, Tristan and Joey had one to themselves, and Tea and Mr. Mutou would each get their own.

They spent the evening getting settled in, clean and going down to the dining hall for dinner. Later that night, the five of them were all squished into Joey and Tristan's room, hanging out.

"So is everyone enjoying the trip so far?" Yugi asked his friends, "I know we haven't done much, but this is still really exciting!" They all nodded in agreement, except for Joey.

"The flight could've been better," they all laughed with Joey.

"Well, I think I'm going to go exploring, anyone want to come with?" Tristant invited, motioning his thumb towards the door behind him.

"Yah sure, I'll come."

"Me too."

So Tea and Joey left with Tristan, leaving Ryou and Yugi alone.

"So Ryou, anything you want to do?" Yugi sat down in a swivel chair and twirled a few times.

"Not really," Ryou mumbled. Yugi stopped twirling to look at Ryou.

"Is there anything wrong, Ryou?" Ryou looked up from the ground to Yugi.

"I've um, not been feeling too well since we go here." Ryou's eyes shifted away.

"I have this strange feeling, that I don't know how to explain." He fiddled with his hands. "It's like something's"

"Watching you?" Yugi interrupted, gaining Ryou's full attention.

"Yes! That's exactly how I feel." Ryou continued, "it's like something has been following me and pushing down on me ever since we landed."

"I understand," Yugi related. "In fact, I thought at first it was the jet-lag that was making me feel so tired. But it feels like something's out there….." Yugi trailed off.

For the next few moments they sat in silence, staring off into space, until Yugi sat up.

"Maybe we can shake the feeling off," He looked to Ryou. "Would you like to come with me? I'm going down to the pool."

Ryou smiled softly at Yugi, "yes, I'd like that very much."

Yugi grabbed his towel and trunks and was already making his way to the door. "Then let's go!"

The sun rays of the new morning shone right through the curtains, making sleeping in very hard for the 5 teens. So up they got and they got dressed for the day and made their way down to the dining room for breakfast.

Mr. Mutou was already waiting for them when they got there. They all sat down around a table and there was a pot with steaming hot coffee already waiting for them.

"Ah coffee, just what I need." Joey yanked the coffee pot in front of him and poured himself a mug.

After everyone had ordered their breakfast, Mr. Mutou began a run through of the day with them.

"Alright kids, so here's what's going to happen today," all eyes were on him. "I'm going to take you to the site today, where that colleague of mine will be waiting to show you around."

He continued, "I've got a car waiting outside -" He was interrupted by the group groaning, "uuggh! More driving?"

Mr. Mutou chuckled, "yes, but don't worry. It'll only be a few minutes."

The meals they ordered finally came and everyone devoured their breakfast, famished.

Mr. Mutou was right, the drive was only a few minutes and they were at the excavation site in no time. Mr. Mutou's colleague was waiting by the front entrance, ready to meet them.

"Hello, you all must be Yugi's friends," he welcomed them in his thick, Arabic accent.

"My name is Abdul and I am Mr. Mutou's colleague." They all waved and said hello as he shook them by the hand. He stopped at Yugi, saying, "Yugi, I've especially heard a great deal about you."

Yugi averted his gaze and scratched his neck, "heheh, thanks." Abdul smiled.

"Now then, I have much to show you!" He turned to walk into the excavation grounds and motioned for them to follow.

Abdul showed them a great deal of the excavation grounds, but cautioning them not to go beyond the roped boundaries.

Those areas were dangerous and unstable, as well as delicate parts of the temple.

Abdul ended the tour by stopping in front of a massive mural, which was spread out on the main wall, located in the temple entrance hall.

"Finally, this is the largest mural of hieroglyphics ever recorded in any Egypt temple."

The group 'oohed' and 'awed' as they admired this astonishing work of art and as their guide lead them along the long wall to the centre.

Abdul had begun to explain more about this wall of hieroglyphics until Joey pointed and exclaimed, "Hey, that's Yugi!" Everyone turned to where Joey was pointing.

"Yugi? Where!"

"Right there," Joey pointed again to the centre of the mural.

Yugi looked to where Joey was pointing and let out an astonished gasp, "that is me! Joey's right!"

Indeed, the picture did seem very, very similar to Yugi, almost too similar, Yugi thought. As everyone crowded over to the middle of the mural, Abdul spoke up.

"Yes indeed, the picture does bear a very strong resemblance to Yugi." He lifted his hand to his chin to stroke his beard.

"It's incredible," Mr. Mutou had wandered up to take a closer look.

"Wait a minute," Tea cried. "That one looks like Seto!" Everyone turned their heads to the top left corner of the mural, where Tea was pointing.

"Naw," Joey began. "I dunno Tea," he paused in thought. "That guy looks a mite too good."

"I think it kind of looks like him," Tristan commented.

"Actually," began Joey again. "He does have that cold look in his eyes." Everyone chuckled.

"Well," said Yugi, once he was done laughing. "Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Yug, how often do you see someone with hair like yours?" Joey questioned but Tea elbowed him in the ribs, "Joey stop that!" She scolded.

Joey grumbled and rubbed his side, but kept quiet.

Everyone laughed at the sight. Yugi scratched behind his neck, sheepishly, "it's true, I guess."

"Okay all," Abdul clasped his hands together, "I think that's it for the tour. Now why don't we go grab some lunch?"

Everyone voiced their agreement and followed Abdul who was leading them out of the temple grounds. Everyone except Yugi that is, who stayed back for a minute to take a longer look at the mural.

Ryou came back for a moment, "you coming Yugi?" He inquired softly.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," he told Ryou, without taking his eyes off of the mural.

"Alright," and with that, Ryou left him standing by himself.

Was it really all a big coincidence? Joey was right, his hair was pretty unique, Yugi thought while playing with a piece of his tri-coloured hair. Yugi sighed and walked closer to the wall. He lifted a hand to touch the picture. He kept his hand there for a second, then took a step back.

All of the sudden, right where his hand had been, the picture began to glow. Yugi gasped and stepped forward to study it. The light had faded. He tried it again, this time with his whole hand. Palmed pressed to the wall, Yugi waited 10 seconds then took his hand off.

This time, the picture seemed to glow even brighter. Yugi's face lit up with wonder. Then, he turned around and rushed to where they others were supposedly eating lunch.

Yugi stopped at Ryou, who was the only one there.

"Where are the others?" Yugi asked, out of breath.

"Hm? Oh hi Yugi," Ryou looked up and smiled at Yugi. "They went to get the food, I'm just waiting here."

"Oh ok, well, never mind them Ryou, I have something amazing to show you!"

"What is it?"

"Just come on!" He grabbed Ryou by the arm and lead him back to the wall.

Once there Yugi motioned to the picture that looked like him "watch this," he said.

He planted both hands gently on the wall. He and Ryou waited for ten seconds, then he removed his hands. The picture seemed to glow even brighter, especially since they were sheltered from the sun.

Ryou gaped with his mouth wide open.

"How did you do that?!" Ryou jumped over to the picture for a closer look. By that time, the glow had vanished.

"I don't know!" Yugi shouted waving his hands out as if for emphasis. "Earlier I was tracing my hand along the picture, and when I took my hand off, the same thing happened!"

Ryou was still staring wide-eyed when he suddenly, he noticed something.

"Hey Yugi," Ryou studied closer. "Look at this." He pointed to beside the picture. It was a hand.

"There's another one the other side," he pointed again. Ryou was right, there was a hand carving on either side of the picture.

"I've got it!" Yugi placed his hands on either side, right on top of the hand carvings. "Let's see what this does!"

The two waited a few moments until suddenly, the hands lit up and the light began to spread. Ryou stood back and looked. Soon, the whole wall was glowing.

"The entire wall's lit up!" The two stared in astonishment

"Woah!" Yugi exclaimed as the carvings on which his hands were placed sunk into the wall, causing Yugi to stand back.

The carvings sunk back, as did the rest of the picture. The ground slightly shook as the middle section of the wall shifted and the entire picture was gone. In its place, stood a giant stone slab, with a box laying on top.

Looking at one another and then back to the box, the two crept forward as if something else would suddenly move out of nowhere.

Gingerly, Yugi took the box into his hands. Slowly and very carefully he inspected it. There were ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics printed all over the box. He fingered the latch on the front of the box, twisted it and opened it.

There was a lumpy black bag inside. He set the box down gently, then opened the bag. Inside, were several oddly shaped pieces of gold that glowed brightly until they faded gently.

"What are they?" Yugi looked to Ryou, who shrugged.

He took a piece out, and lifted it to a light. Suddenly, there was a booming laugh.

"_HAHAHA So I see….." _A voice laughed and thundered out of nowhere.

Scared out of their wits the two jumped almost causing Yugi to drop the bag of gold.

"Who-who's there?" Yugi stammered, looking back and forth while Ryou backed away from the wall. Yet there was no one to be seen.

"_In time, you will see."_ The voice continued, then gave a booming cackle once again and left.

"Yu-yugi" Yugi looked at Ryou, pale faced. "Yeah Ryou?"

"Let's get out of here." Yugi nodded, shoving the bag into his pocket and the two scampered out of the hall into the bright Egyptian day, making their way back to the group.

End of Chapter 2

**I'll ask it again: **

**Did you like it?! **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and would like to continue with it! Please review if you liked it and all constructive criticism is welcome! Just no flames please! **

**Thanks guys, **

**Emma**


	3. The Ring

**Hiya guys! **

**I got a review the other day asking me some questions. **

**I'll do my best to try and answer them here: **

**Yes it might seem a little strange for Yugi & his grandfather to have separate rooms,thanks for pointing that out! **

**Yami Bakura and Yami (Pharaoh) will show up fairly quickly so you don't have to wait long!**

**Thank you for reviewing! I welcome all reviews & constructive criticism! (Seriously, any review I get is instant motivation for the story!) **

**Without further ado, Chapter 3 - The Bazaar**

The next day at breakfast Mr. Mutou explained to the kids that they would be taking a trip into Cairo. They'd be visiting the open-air Khan Al-Khalili bazaar, a majour tourist attraction in Cairo.

The drive was about two but went rather fast, as there was so much to see. The streets of Egypt were so new to them. That being said, Mr Mutou warned them to be wary of the crowd around them. Such things as pickpockets and thieves were not uncommon. Also, to stick together.

The group had split into two groups. Yugi, Ryou and Mr Mutou in one group, and Tristan, Joey, Tea and a friend of Mr. Mutou's in another.

"Alright kids, take care." Mr. Mutou smiled and waved the other group off before heading into the crowd with Yugi and Ryou.

Ryou and Yugi were walking quietly, side by side until Ryou asked, "So did you figure out what those gold pieces were?"

"No, not yet." he sighed, pulling out the bag containing the pieces.

"You brought that here?" Ryou's brow furrowed, looking at the bag.

"Yeah," Yugi said, sheepishly. "I didn't want to leave it at the hotel in case something else….happens." He carefully placed the bag back in his front pocket. "I'll be careful, don't worry."

Ryou smiled, "I know, just be wary of pickpockets," he admonished.

"I will," Yugi looked over to a stall and pointed to it, "now let's go check some of these stalls out."

After looking around for about an hour, Mr. Mutou told the boys that he had to stop by somewhere to pick some things for his work. The two were told to wait on a bench outside the store.

"I won't be long," He told them.

Yugi pulled out the bag again. "Now let's see if we can figure out what these are for."

Ryou sat up straight, "finally, I've been wondering all night and day." His eyes glazed over the pieces, gleaming with curiosity.

As Yugi began fiddling with the pieces Ryou spoke up, "so, I was thinking about that voice last night."

Yugi paused, "yeah, me too," then resumed his fiddling.

"I just can't get that last sentence out of my mind, '_In time you will see,'_" Ryou shivered, "like, does that mean something's coming to get us?" Ryou tensed up again, "that strange, watching feeling still hasn't gone away you know."

Yugi tensed, "same with me. In fact," He looked at Ryou, "it feels as if it's been getting stronger, almost closer."

Ryou slumped in his seat again and stared off into space. Yugi had resumed his fiddling until something clicked.

"Ryou! I did something!" Yugi nudged Ryou showing him the two pieces he had managed to click together.

"It's a puzzle," Ryou lit up. Yugi took another piece and clicked it into the two pieces. He managed to click another 3 pieces together in no time. Faster and faster he continued fit the pieces together until there was one piece left.

"Hmm," Yugi inspected the puzzle. "What's wrong?" Ryou inquired.

"Something's missing." Yugi fit the final piece into the puzzle. It was easy enough to tell that it was a pyramid but in the front was a big gap.

"There's a piece missing!"

Yugi checked the bag again - nothing. He then searched his pockets, the surrounding area but it was nowhere to be seen.

They searched the area for a few minutes before slumping back down on the bench in defeat. Yugi huffed and went to look at the puzzle again. His fingers traced over the big gap on the puzzle.

"Well," Yugi started, quite deflated in spirit. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Ryou answered.

Yugi sighed and sat quietly for a moment, thinking. "I just can't shake the feeling that this piece is important somehow."

Ryou agreed by nodding. Suddenly, he heard something. Ryou perked up and looked around. Yugi was still mumbling away, so he didn't notice. Eventually Ryou stood up, glancing over his shoulder.

"Ryou? What's up?" Yugi stood up.

"I hear something."

"What?" Ryou began to walk off and Yugi followed him. Ryou's walk soon turned into a jog as he entered the marketplace. He jumped from stand to stand, hurriedly searching.

"Ryou! What did you hear?" Yugi panted, trying to keep up.

"Something's telling me," Ryou had to yell to be heard over the roar of the market. "To come here. I think it wants me to find something!"

"You mean the voice we heard yesterday?!" Now Yugi was yelling.

"No. This one's different!" Ryou and Yugi continued to jump from stand for another 10 minutes or so, before Ryou stopped.

Lying on the table Ryou had stopped at, was a giant gold ring, with five hanging spikes and pyramid with an eye in the middle. Ryou reached down and picked it up.

"Eshrt dularat!" The man at the stand held up ten fingers, and repeated himself, "eshrt dularat!" he shook his hands for emphasis.

Ryou and Yugi looked at each other. Then they pulled out their wallets. Ryou pulled 6 Egyptian pounds from his pocket while Yugi pulled out 4. The man accepted the money and thanked them in English. The two walked off.

As they were walking back to the shop they had been waiting in front of, Yugi pulled Ryou aside behind a market stand.

"What's wrong Yugi, you look concerned?" Ryou asked Yugi in hushed tones.

"Don't look now, but I think we're being followed." Yugi looked nervously to the side.

"What makes you say that?"

"There's two men, in dark suits and shades. They been lurking around us ever since you bought that gold ring."

Ryou risked a look behind him. Yugi was right. One of the two goons Yugi had described was standing in the shadows across the market square. It seemed to be he was talking into an earpiece. He hadn't noticed them looking.

"What should we do?" Ryou's expression quickly matched Yugi's worried one.

"Let's hurry back to the shop where Grandpa's at."

"Right."

The two shuffled out from behind the stall and pushed their way through the crowds of the square as fast as they could. They began walking through the corridors back to the shop, trying to remember how to get back and nervously taking glances over their shoulders.

"They're still there!" Ryou cried. The boys sped up as the goons were hot on their heels.

When they turned right onto a dark, and shaded street Yugi stopped. Ryou crashed into him.

"Yugi what are you doing?"

"Uuhh..Ryou. I think we're lost." Yugi looked around them, there three possible streets down which they could turn; all of which looked the same.

"Um-I think it's this way" Ryou pointed down the street to the left. He had no idea where he was going but he just wanted to keep them moving. The goons were closing up on them and Ryou was pretty sure there were three by this point.

When they raced down the street they turned the only corner and found themselves at a dead end.

"Oh no! Ryou hurry back before we're stuck."

But it was too late for them to go back because the goons that had been following them already blocked their path back. Though,

"What do you want from us?" Yugi demanded, while Ryou kept silent. None of them answered. They backed up against the wall behind them. Their hearts beat faster and their focus flitted over each one of the goons, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, someone spoke up.

"Not to worry."

The voice came from behind them! Or in front. Or maybe it was to the left? They couldn't tell. Then, the goons moved aside as a person stepped forward from behind them. A man with white-gold hair that glittered in the sun and his piercing violet eyes stood in front of them.

As he walked, his beige pants shifted and his many golden accessories clinked.

"It's very nice to meet you two." The boys shivered at his cold words, despite the Egyptian sun broiling them down. Both his voice and his eyes seem to hold a certain bone-chilling coldness to them.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Yugi demanded.

The violet-eyed man chuckled, "My name is Malik, and I only need to talk." he snapped his fingers.

Before the two could even react, their vision went black.

**End Chapter 3**

**So...**

**Did you like it?**

**Sorry this got up so late, it's been busy and the homework's been building. :/**

**Please review if you liked it, and all criticism is open!**

**Thanks guys, **

**Emma **


	4. Meet the Ishtars

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this-nothing, zilch, nada, rien**

**Hi there! **

**I'M BACK and I am SO SORRY this took me forever to update! I have no excuse and am very sorry. **

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter 4 - Meet the Ishtars **

In a dark warehouse off in the middle of who knows where sat Yugi and Ryou. Waking up to the complete darkness each groaned and slowly opened their eyes, unable to tell the difference between their eyes closed and their eyes wide open.

"Hey, Ryou?" Yugi whispered, unsure of his situation.

"Yeah?" Ryou timidly whispered back.

"Oh good you're there." Yugi sighed, "any idea where we are?"

"Not a clue."

"I can't move, can you?" Yugi tried moving around, but was restrained.  
"No, my hands are tied up." Ryou didn't bother to try move.

"Let's see, maybe I can-" Just before he could finish his sentence, Yugi fell flat onto the back of the chair he was tied to.

"Great."

"Yugi are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just moved around a little too much." Yugi thought the black void was even more ominous from the floor, if possible.

The two sat in silence for a few moments until Ryou spoke up again, his voice quivered, "Yugi?"

"Yeah Ryou?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Suddenly, a hysterical laugh burst out from Yugi's left. Next to him was seemingly an empty void. Neither of them spoke a word as they held their breath.

Just as Yugi was about to say something, there was a loud,

"BOO!" and Ryou smacked hard against the cement floor startled beyond his stars. *THUD*

"Ryou?! What was that?!"

The same, maniacal laughter echoed throughout the entire setting until someone snapped their fingers and the lights flickered on.

Yugi and Ryou scrunched their faces as the bright lights were too much as their eyes had not yet adjusted from the pitch black. As their eyes adapted to the intense lighting, their blurry vision managed to focus on the person in front of them, their captor.

"Well well, you two are quite the pair. Boys, do sit them up." Two of Malik's goons goons came forward and propped their chairs right-side up.

"What do you want with us?" Yugi immediately demanded.

Malik raised his hand to silence him and ignored his question. "Now, now, let's get to know each other first - I'll start! My name is Malik Ishtar and I am the owner of a Millenium item."

Malik held up his Millenium rod to show them.

"This very rod contains the same power that the great rulers of Egypt once held." He ran his hand possessively over it.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other.

"For instance," Malik aim the rod directly at Yugi, focused, then shouted, "Pervagor!"

"AH!" Yugi cried out in distress and bent over in pain.

"Yugi!" Ryou squeezed his eyes shut unable to watch helplessly as his friend is tortured.

Yugi continued to cry and grunt in agony.

Malik squinted, then focused harder and his grip on the rod became tenser.

Then, Ryou finally found his voice. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"Quiet you!" Malik turned his attention to Ryou glaring harshly at him.

As soon as Malik took his focus off Yugi, the boy slumped forward, unconscious.

Ryou shivered as Malik's sharp eyes intensely studied him. He shut his eyes and braced himself, hunching forward while trembling.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Malik had burst out laughing. He was a weird one.

Ryou risked a peek from one eye.

"You," Malik leaned forward and lifted Ryou's chin with his finger, "are too funny."

Ryou's brow furrowed in confusion and shivered deeply from Malik's cold touch and deep stare. Malik stepped back to look at Yugi.

"I think he's had enough, don't you" Malik looked to Ryou.

Ryou nodded slowly, perplexed at the odd man before him.

"Well then, get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a big day!"

And with that, Malik turned around and darkness slipped over Ryou and Yugi once again.

As Malik exited the warehouse side door, someone approached him.

"Why hello, Malik dear."

Malik turned to his unexpected guest, then burst into a smile.

"Sister!" He ran forward and gave her a big hug.

"I am so glad you could make it, Isis."

"So am I." She smiled while returning his hug and petting his hair. It had been so long for the bother of them.

"Now, do come home with me. The car is waiting."

The two walked over to an elegant limousine and climbed in, sitting opposite each other and alone, save the chauffeur in the front.

"So Malik, have you obtained the items?"

"Indeed I have," Malik pulled up a big, dark sack from beside him and took out the ring and the puzzle solved by Yugi.

Isis' smile grew devious as she took the two items from Malik's hands. She turned them over, inspecting them one piece at a time.

"These are magnificent." Even in the dark lighting of the limousine, the two items glimmered brightly as pure gold does in sunlight.

"Oh aren't they just dazzling?" The two were totally bewitched by the sparkling beauties in Isis' hands.

"But what's this?" Isis was looking at the empty slot at the front of the pyramid puzzle.

"The main part of the puzzle has been solved but it seems there is a piece missing."

"Did you search them?"

"Yes."

"What about the ruin where it was first acquired?"

"There too, but it was nowhere to be found."

"Hm," Isis thought for a moment. "Then we'll just have to hope it shows up at the right time."

"Yes, indeed." Malik agreed with her, then continued on, changing the subject somewhat. "I have a feeling that spiky-haired boy will become very useful to us."

"Hm, why is that?"

"When deployed my spell on him, it was particularly tricky to pierce thoughts. It was as if there was a barrier set up, preventing me from entering. His mind is strong." Malik grinned deviously.

"Good to know, what about the other one?"

"No need to try and permeate his mind, I could tell just by looking he was as weak as a kitten." Malik smirked.

"Well, let's hope he's not too weak, or our plan will never work."

"Yes indeed, and that's why I've given him a specific role."

"Perfect, brother dear. I'm glad I brought you along." Isis softly brushed Malik's hair and brought her hand to his face and cupped it gently.

"I am honoured."

**Dun Dun DUN!**

**What will happen to Ryou and Yugi?  
Will Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Mr. Mutou be able to find them? **

**Find out on the next chapter of Adventures in Egypt! **

**Lol. **

**I hope you guys liked this update. More will be coming soon since it is now summer! **

**Please, no flames but again, constructive criticism is always welcome! **

**Thanks guys, **

**Emma **


End file.
